Efficient storage or transport of goods can be problematic. Any storage device must provide access to the goods, while maintaining good storage capability. To that end, many different platforms are used. Typical platforms of the prior art can hold the goods. However, those platforms tend to cause problems when not in use. It is difficult to store or transport unused platforms.
When not in use, a platform can be an obstacle and consume valuable warehouse space. When in use, a platform can deny easy access to goods stored thereon. Thus, it becomes necessary to develop a platform that is effective when used, and easily transported or stored when desired.
A folding platform can be used to solve these problems. With a folding platform, the goal is to create a platform that can be moved from the closed position to an open and usable position with one smooth movement, and returned to the closed position by reversing that same movement. Such utility is difficult to obtain. If the platform is stable enough to support goods, then that stability works against smooth and easy movement between the open and closed positions.
It is also very desirable for a platform to retain a portion of usable space when it is in a closed position. Usually however, the closed position eliminates the usability of platform. Yet, a smaller platform can be useful for storage. Therefore, if the closed position for the platform can retain some usability, advantages are obtained.
A further problem for a foldable platform is the requirement of latches to hold the platform in the open or the closed position. The latch itself can be a problem. Typically, a latch can break, or interfere with the operation of the foldable platform. For example, a latch can complicate the moving of the platform from the closed position to the open position and back.
Also, tall sides are sometimes needed on a platform. Those sides interfere with the functioning of the platform. This is especially true in the case of a platform which can be moved from the closed to the open position. Such tall sides can interfere with the functioning of a foldable platform.
A further desire is that the platform be lightweight platform, yet capable of holding a substantial load. However, weight and strength of the platform usually work together.
If such a platform can be developed having strength, light weight, flexibility to move between open and closed positions while avoiding the latch problem, great advantages can be obtained.